Flow measuring devices are widely used, especially in process automation technology. For example, magneto inductive flow measuring devices utilize for volumetric flow measurement the principle of electrodynamic induction and are known from a large number of publications. Thus (German laid-open application) Offenlegungsschrift DE 10347890 A1 discloses a magneto inductive flow measuring device with a measuring tube formed of layers of fiber composite materials. In such case, parts of the magneto inductive measuring device are formed completely or partially by layers of fiber composite materials or embedded in layers of fiber composite materials. These magneto inductive measuring devices have a nominal diameter of 6 to 2000 mm, in order also to be able to measure larger flow quantities.